This invention will provide a unique solution to a problem faced by operator's of a wide variety of small boats. That is to have an open forward deck arrangement for easy access, and a closed hard forward deck for weather protection and security. (A hard deck refers to one made of a material such as fiberglass, aluminum, wood or steel as apposed to a canvas cover). Currently available designs provide only one or the other. Boats with closed cabins provide relatively good weather protection and security but are restrictive when the weather is nice and people would prefer to be outside. Open boats such as the very popular open bow designs offer good access to the bow for seating, handling lines at docks, for beaching, and are enjoyable places to sit in good weather. However, they offer little or no security and when covered with snap on canvass the bow area can't be used as a cabin because of the permanently molded in seats. Even if the seats were detachable, the problem of what to do with them when the cabin was being used would remain. Small boats have very limited storage and even if they could be folded away, the cabin cover would still be canvas rather than a much more secure hard deck.
A derivative of the invention will provide a solution to a problem faced by operator's of small cruisers. It is very difficult and for many people literally impossible to gain access to the front decks of these boats to handle lines when mouring or simply to enjoy sitting and riding there. Access to the front deck of many of these boats is through hatches, many of which are difficult even for agile children, or around the side of the boat cabin on narrow ledges. Ledges are kept narrow because they infringe on limited cabin space. Some boats require crawling over the dash and windshield. None of these arrangements make access easy or convenient and many aren't safe.